


Perfect Assassins

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word of the week:- cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word of the week:-cross.Ketch reckons Dean could make the perfect assassin except for one small detail.  Ketch pov.





	Perfect Assassins

Ketch patted himself down, one last check that his weapons were all in the right places.

Apart from his hand guns, he had smaller devices hidden away in spots one couldn't even imagine! Going up against Dean Winchester, he needed all his extensive arsenal.

He had a subtle admiration and respect for the man, Dean could easily achieve his own level of proficiency with the right training. Unfortunately the older Winchester had a handicap which weakened him to point zero..…he loved…..and love made you vulnerable to blackmail.

There was no doubt about it. Sam Winchester was Dean's liability. Threaten the little brother and Dean would agree to anything to save him.

Yes, love was a burden; Ketch was happy he didn't have that cross to bear.

He was a free man, beholden to none but the Men of Letters.

:

As he crossed the yard, to get to his bike, he spotted the Winchesters. As usual, Dean was taking the lead with Sam at his shoulder.

Ketch exhaled a scornful huff; he'd never encountered a man as strong yet as weak as Dean.

For a moment he envisaged taking Sam out of the picture with a quick kill. Without his brother, Dean would fulfil all his dark promise and in time, maybe, they could team up.

Two men devoid of love with nothing to lose. Perfect assassins for the cause!


End file.
